


A little calm, a little panicked

by ivyfernleaflet



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Batkids Age Reversal, Community: dckinkmeme, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pseudo-Incest, Reverse Robins, Underage Sex, batgirls-and-robins-pile, robinpile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyfernleaflet/pseuds/ivyfernleaflet
Summary: Jason's trying not to freak out, but he's supposed to be helping Bruce with Dick's first heat.  And that's -- gonna work out fine.  Right?  Right.[a zesty dc kink meme fill ; beware, for here be a/b/o and its related genderfuckery, underage sex, age gaps, and batfamily shipping in the context where they legitimately consider themselves some kind of family / pack.]
Relationships: Batfamily Members/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 157





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** disclaimer: this creator has no problem with exploring problematic, objectionable, and obscene content in fiction and ships, and has done so in the past in fanworks (and will likely do so in the future, as well). if interacting with an individual who writes the aforementioned will inspire vehement response, then here is your warning. if my nsfw and/or obscene works discredit my other works in your eyes, please feel free to disengage as needed. **
> 
> ((ETA post author reveal: so, you know how certain animals and insects and plants broadcast bright vibrant colors so you know they’re toxic? (aposematism, apparently is what it’s called.) well, this is my version of that, [basically](https://ivyfernleaflet.wordpress.com/2020/09/17/577/).))
> 
> original prompt [here](https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=1685502#cmt1685502). tldr; it's reverse robins + a/b/o + omega batfam + dick's first heat + lactation kink + brudick / jaydick / brujay / brujaydick (and mentions of loads of batfam/batfam ships in passing).
> 
>  **more warnings:** incest and pseudo incest that is in-universe normalized and written as fluff ; a/b/o / omega verse explorations of a 'genitalia spectrum' that includes in this particular instance both intersex omegas and amab omegas, both with self lubricating assholes ; underage sexual content as dick is 14 , jason is 15.5 / 16 ; references potentially implying sexual engagement of minors at even younger ages, presumably with adults / bruce specifically ; all of the previously mentioned warnings are, again, treated in a 'fluff' capacity, i.e. as intimate, meaningful, and positive.
> 
>  _seriously,_ like i said above, this is brimming with pseudo to full on incestuous references and content, all normalized and ok in this world's au. it's a/b/o / omega verse and it runs on the rule of "all people, regardless of a/b/o alignment, can fall on a ranging spectrum of genitalia". there's loads of underage sexual content, non-pregnant / aroused milk lactation, and fluffy child bride-like situations wrt bruce and the other batfamily members -- and possibly even the older members of the family and the younger ones. reader's mileage may vary, so check the tags + all these reiterations of relevant warnings.
> 
> anyway, here's my reverse robin order in quick reference; it's by age / join order (damian goes at the end for age both ways ; the rest are somewhat join order prioritized, but not entirely ; their numbers correspond with their place in the family i.e. who they're swapped with -- except cass, you go, cass -- because i put too much thought into this ; this just means i'll likely write a non-horny version of this concept one day, lol):
> 
>  _reversed:_ 1\. damian 2. harper 3. duke 4. steph 5. cass 6. tim 7. jason 8. barbara 9. dick
> 
>  _original:_ 1\. dick 2. barbara 3. jason 4. tim 5. cass 6. steph 7. harper 8. duke 9. damian

Dick was going on his first heat soon. All the signs were there, and Bruce was -- protective about it. Jason was gonna get to help -- which, yeah, alright, he was excited about. A little worried about, too, and definitely didn't ask for it, but he was... honored, maybe? To be asked.

It'd been weird, family dynamic-wise, ever since Bruce had announced it, though. Damian looked just about ready to kill the both of them, as Dick's inevitable heat lingered ever closer. This made sense, because Bruce had been specific about _himself_ needing to be there, which then, by those two's own rules, excluded Damian's presence. Because as much of a pseudo-incestuous mess their entire family could possibly qualify as (and as much as packs doing that and true, honest-to-god incest was actually pretty normal -- ), Jason got it, that Bruce drew the line at him and a blood son dipping their cocks into Dick at the same time.

("Okay, but I mean, is sharing a pussy by taking turns on different days -- if even that -- really any better?" Harper had muttered to herself, tapping her forearm crutch against the floor of the Cave impatiently in annoyance, once Bruce had swept out after the initial announcement and Damian had gone to the workout mats to seethe. Dick and Barbara had already been shooed upstairs, Dick riding on the back of Barbara's wheelchair and chatting with her amicably like everything was normal, before the rest of them had been told, all matter of fact, about what was going to happen come Dick's heat. None of them were all that impressed.

At Harper's words, Jason -- who probably wasn't supposed to have heard her, and whose heart was near-beating out of his chest from nerves at the realization of what helping Dick _meant_ \-- let out a surprised but quiet laugh. Duke had snorted and Stephanie had outright cackled, so it wasn't like Jason was the only one.

"Yeahhhh," Tim had said, part meek and part exasperated, peering at Damian ignoring them all and taking his rage out on a training dummy. "This has the potential to go sideways and get... annoying."

Cass had waved her hand dismissively and shook her head emphatically, which had Duke grinning and ruffling her hair and saying, "Nah, the best bat is right; I'm not gonna let Mister Sourpuss freak out, don't worry."

Harper had merely shrugged and 'hm'-ed at them all, already making her way over to the tech bunker sectioned off from the rest of the cave. Jason was pretty sure it was her way of saying she, too, would keep everything under control. Jason remembered feeling both awed and even more nervous: the oldest three had a different rapport than the rest of them, but Jason still hated making trouble. And this whole thing felt like he was being dragged into making unnecessary trouble.)

So. Yeah. Jason was feeling like a disruptor to the family dynamic. It wasn't a good feeling, as a kid who'd gotten by through strategic blending in and keeping his head down except for when it'd mattered. And omegas, technically, stereotypically, thrived on affirming and providing care and comfort, so there was that too, when it came to him ruffling feathers without meaning to.

But -- Bruce wanted Dick to be _comfortable._ That was the explanation he'd provided. That Dick having a close-in-age peer there would help. Pack leader or not, Bruce was older and more experienced, which could be intimidating -- and talking about intimidating: Jason had seen Bruce's cock before ( -- and pussy, but that wasn't so much the concern here). Jason'd had it in him for _his_ first heat at the manor. Had squirmed on Bruce's toys with inflatable knots while slurping down Bruce's huge-ass cock and felt so full he was fit to burst. Had ridden Bruce until they'd both come so hard that Jason could have sworn they both passed out for a little while.

That shit got Jason riled up, but it was in part _because_ it had been a little close to terrifying, had straddled that line between overwhelming and exhilarating. Then, when Jason had started crying during it, Bruce had freaked and called for help. It'd been Tim who had happened to be around, who had come in and held Jason's hand and kissed his temples and said, "Hey, it's okay, I'm right here," while Bruce had wiped Jason's tears and apologized, and it'd all helped.

So, there was that. That was probably the reason Bruce was changing things up for little golden baby Dickie. Jason scowled to himself, but didn't really -- mean it. Wasn't really angry or annoyed at Dick for any of this.

Look, Jason got it. Bruce had a giant cock (which was especially impressive considering he was an omega just like the rest of them), and it could be -- a lot. A lot to take in, both figuratively and literally. Jason hadn't started crying because any of it was bad, but rather because it'd been so good and so loving and so relentless a fuck that he couldn't help it.

Meanwhile, Dick... was small and doubly, no, triply as emotional as Jason, and was still figuring out how to process the things he felt in a healthy way. And seriously -- Dick was _tiny._ Even for his age, 14, he was fit and slender and lithe and _little._ Sure, at least a first heat at 14 was surprisingly normal -- smack dab in the middle of the 11 to 16 range -- for a kid who'd been trained as a Talon. And at least, _as_ a kid who'd been in a murder-assassin cult and trained crazy hard and crazy tough, he'd be generally less disposed towards crying because Bruce fucked him too good. But there were still valid concerns of Dick panicking or getting overwhelmed or feeling too vulnerable and shutting down. And Jason could help with that, if it happened.

Jason -- did feel bad for Damian, though. Because Dick was kinda... his. Dick had been sent out on a contract issued from the League of Assassins to the Court of Owls to take out Damian. Batman, too, if possible, but Ra's had specifically wanted Damian al Ghul Wayne killed for betrayal, and Dick had been supposed to do it. And somehow -- in all that mess -- things happened and threats were neutralized and this assassin baby had been given a chance and then nurtured, and Damian and Dick had bonded. So -- now Dick was here as one of them, and he was all chatty and surprisingly well-adjusted, mostly, for such a short amount of time. He was all sunshine and deep interest in the world around him (to catch up on everything he'd missed as a Talon), with his unnatural yellow-bright eyes and his ability to move silently and untraceably, now used for sneak attack hugging instead of killing.

Damian had a crazy huge part in that shift. He had taken Dick in to personally mentor him ever since he showed up at nearly 11 and tried to cut Damian's throat open, and then Bruce's too. Those two had a special sort of bond. So -- so Jason got the anger and the annoyance that Bruce wouldn't let him be there for Dick's first heat, when, with all things considered, anyone else would expect Damian to be the one who helped.

Dick was probably a little mad about it too -- Jason only realized this when he slipped in to Dick's room for a book he'd lent the brat, and found Damian in there. But not _just_ in there: Damian was on his knees by Dick's bedside, as Dick sat on the edge of the mattress, legs spread wide to make room for Damian's bulk between them.

Jason blinked, brain registering the sight before him as he realized -- Dick's shirt was pushed up, rucked up under his arms as Damian had a gentle hand gripping at Dick's bare torso; as Damian latched on to one of Dick's little nipples, teasing it, suckling at it. Jason blinked again, thoughts sluggish as he took in the faraway scent of milk, baby-light, barely there and barely potent. Sweet but not enough to suggest Dick's milk was actually anywhere close to letting down anytime soon -- 

And as Jason's realizations of everything going on before him sort of began to slow-motion crash into a more horrified _Oh, wait, fuck --_ kind of train of thought, Damian and Dick must have noticed his presence -- because, in a flash, in a flurry of motion too hard to track, Damian was suddenly all the way on the other side of the room. He was glowering angrily at Jason, standing there haughtily like he had any dignity to preserve after what Jason had just walked in on. Dick was just sitting on the edge of the bed still, panting a little and looking at Jason with a dazed, sort of starry-eyed, faraway look. His shirt was all wrinkled, but at least it had fallen back into place and was preserving Dick's decency.

A fraught silence hovered between all three of them for a moment too long.

But really, what was there to say? "...Ah," Jason managed out, shrugging carelessly, even as he was flushing a little, and he turned to trudge back out the room. "I'll leave you to it."

"Jay, wait," Dick called out in his chirpy, lilting voice. He was only a year and a half younger than Jason, and yet he was so -- vibrant and effervescent, or some shit. It was aggravating sometimes, how easy it was for Jason to feel himself falling for Dick's tiny, littlest sibling thrall, like what the _fuck._

" 'm not gonna tell B," Jason grumbled out, pausing long enough in his escape to grit out the words. Long enough to contemplate mentioning that it would be stupid for Damian to totally disregard Bruce and fuck around with Dick like this. Heats couldn't... be triggered, not like that, not really -- but still. That was playing with fire. In the end, Jason shook his head to himself and figured it was not his place to pick that fight with Damian.

Still, Jason shot Damian a knowing look from over his shoulder. "I'm not saying anything -- but you know Duke's gonna kick your ass if you make this a drama fest, right?" Because Duke would, he'd basically said so. And Damian could go toe to toe with Duke in a fight, sure, Lazarus-Pit-unlocked meta powers or no, but Jason was fully aware that Damian would always avoid it when he could. Duke was a pain to fight because he was skilled and he was powerful in all the typical Bat ways, and then knew how to make his powers enhance those skills. That, and he was nice up until a point, but once the gloves were off, he got ruthless -- and fast.

Damian's eyebrow twitched, which was enough to tell Jason that he was right in his assessment. Damian, never one to let on, merely sneered. "Thomas finds me to be a delight," he shot back with all the indignant air of someone who'd been wronged.

At Jason's leveled look of _Are you shitting me?_ because really, that was a little much -- Damian rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "I wasn't -- It's not as if I were _defiling_ Richard -- "

"Hm, arguable," Dick butted in gleefully from the bed, grin too wide and eyes sparkling, abnormal cat yellow brighter than usual from his mischief. "I mean, I guess Damian _was_ just 'checking how my first heat-milk was coming in,' so... no, not defilement at all." Dick said all this somehow even more gleefully than the last statement, cupping his small breasts through his shirt performatively.

"Wow," was all Jason could really muster, turning back around fully and beelining for the door. "I didn't ask for any of this."

"You are the literal bane of my existence, Richard," Damian told Dick, wholly unpleasantly, with the weariness of someone possibly twice or three times his age.

"Yeah, and _that's_ why we can all smell that you're slicking up right now," Dick shot back, quick yet lax, always in easy control of the flow of the conversation when it came to Damian.

They really did go together in a special way, Jason reflected, as Damian made an aggravated noise of disbelief. Jason thankfully escaped before he could overhear anything else he didn't want to be caught in the crosshairs for.


	2. Chapter 2

And then... Dick was kissing everybody _sans_ Jason and Bruce. And it felt deliberate. 

Jason was guessing... well, he was thinking that it was probably because Dick was... pissed. Pissed off that Damian couldn't be included for his first heat. That... made sense, right? Jason figured he should probably ask to get a straight answer, but... it felt weird. To pry and push, like Jason could do anything to change the pack decision. It also felt like it was maybe possible that Dick was also mad at Jason about Bruce's bossiness, even though all Jason had done was agree to the damn plan.

So... whatever. Whatever, that was Jason's takeaway. Dick could be mad and be kissing the whole brood out of passive aggressive spite and intentionally avoiding Bruce and Jason for a little while over it, and it was just. Whatever.

"Or maybe he's just being extra tactile?" Cass had signed to him, after she'd watched _him_ watch her and Dick spar for training. Had watched Jason's body language probably scream about rejection and annoyance, every time Dick gave up too quick after Cass pinned him and pressed his nose up into the nearest part of her -- her collarbone, her wrist, the edge of her knee -- and nuzzled affectionately until she let him up and nuzzled him back, nose to nose. "It's... pre-heat," she said simply with a knowing smile and Jason hated that she was probably honestly right.

But he was catching Dick with everyone -- though maybe that was his way of including them in this big event, this big milestone of Dick's that was fast approaching. Maybe there was no spite. Maybe that was Jason filtering Dick's actions through his own jaded lens. But maybe Jason couldn't help it, self-aware of the possibility or not.

Certainly, there was deliberation in Dick's actions. Jason had stumbled upon Stephanie and Dick play-dancing in the kitchen the other day, just straight up ballroom dancing to some top 40s playlist, with Stephanie half-bent over to get their hands to match up since Dick's growth spurt hadn't really hit him yet. And Jason had watched, the way Stephanie let Dick pull her down a little more, a little closer in, for small kisses along her cheeks, the occasional on-the-mouth ones that lingered with their shared giggles as Dick threw his arms over her shoulders, and as Stephanie tickled her fingers along Dick's sides.

Jason had come upon Dick draping himself on the chair behind Harper and biting playfully at her neck and shoulder, just mouthing over the fabric of her shirt until she pulled at him so he tumbled into her lap haphazardly. Jason hadn't said a word, even when Harper shot him a look with an eyebrow raised, but ultimately ignored Jason's hovering, his watching Dick stay sprawled out in Harper's lap while she tangled her fingers through his curly hair and one-handedly sorted through surveillance footage.

And just -- it was everybody. Dick at one point was achy and weak and tired from an episode of intense pre-heat symptoms and had apparently sought out Duke. Jason found them sitting on the living room floor, Duke leaning his back against the sofa behind him as Dick buried his face against Duke's throat. Dick was mumbling nonsense and panting a little and whining a little and Duke was humming softly into Dick's hair, rubbing wide, comforting circles on Dick's back. Duke was lit up, had a halo of light flickering around them, maybe not thinking too much about control or maybe the light and its warmth was soothing to Dick -- whatever, all Jason knew was that Duke's eyes were glowing that sort of freaky gold color they took on sometimes, as he looked at Jason silently, head tilting a little in confusion at Jason's hesitance to interrupt the moment. 

_Huh,_ Jason thought to himself, before deciding to once again silently slink away, _they sort of match too, Duke and Dick._

Even the less chaste and sweet things Jason stumbled on had him -- feeling strange. Because that was definitely the baseline of what Jason could offer, providing immediate gratification for Dick. But even that was -- not special. Not just a Jason-thing. No, he'd walked in on Tim being a perv with Dick, for example. And big surprise -- except sike, not really, since they all already knew precisely how intense Tim could get about Dick -- when Jason found them full on humping each other on a couch in one of the spare studies, trading open-mouthed kisses so desperately that, for a second, Jason honest-to-god worried if Dick had already started heat and neither of them noticed or -- and he fixed Tim with a stern look at the idea of it -- thought to get Bruce.

But no, it was just pre-heat horniness, and Tim, even while bearing down on Dick and pinning the squirming boy beneath him, was being diligent about keeping all their clothes on during this little tryst. Jason's presence had barely deterred them honestly, and Tim had only parted from a whining Dick long enough to clarify these exact things to Jason and then all but shooed him off, eager to return to a hiccuping, red-faced but delighted Dick. 

(Which had all been just a little too much for Jason, and had led to him intentionally baiting Damian into finding the two of them out of revenge. Jason could hear Damian's loud fussing from two floors down -- which had then attracted Bruce's attention and made the whole thing even more fussing-filled until it was an actual fourway argument, and oops, but sorry, not sorry -- )

Jason just... wondered. If he and Dick could fit together in these same natural ways. Jason wasn't Damian or Duke, meaning he wasn't a matching set with Dick in those finely specific ways, sharing possessive mentorship with one and somewhat inhuman otherness with the other. And Jason wasn't... _like_ any of the rest of the pack, who knew how to maneuver and fit with each other almost innately, how to piecemeal and match up just right with chipper, sweetheart Dick.

Hell, and Jason was definitely not Barbara Gordon, Dick's close friend and nearly a part of the pack in all ways but official, her and her father both. Barbara and Dick were classmates and teammates and friends in a way Jason couldn't even hope to emulate. Not that specific brand and breed of relationship, uncomplicated and flirty and laidback. Jason didn't know what sex with Dick was really going to be like, nearly one-on-one, with no one else to pick up the slack or Jason's mess-ups or anything, no one besides Bruce. And all during this highly vulnerable time for Dick.

It was terrifying in a way. This fear of Jason's was only even further cemented when he found Dick and Barbara cozied all up together in the reading nook in the library, kissing each other desperately, groaning into each other's mouths. Seriously, Jason wasn't even trying to spy, he was trying to _look for a book,_ and came upon Dick helping Barbara perch in his lap, his hands on her waist and guiding her, moving her against him as she used her arms to stay balanced by gripping onto his shoulders. Her wheelchair was abandoned, nearby but forgotten.

And it was just one more thing -- yet another incident of stumbling upon Dick getting all close to everyone but the two people who were going to be helping him with the most intimate and brand-new experience yet in his young life. It was building up the pressure and suspense of all the ways Jason needed to deliver for Dick's sake, all in a way Jason didn't know how to handle. 

So, he deflected. "Can I please read in peace, or are you two little horny idiots gonna moan the whole time?" Jason asked, intentionally casual as to interrupt them, scaring them apart. Dick fell halfway off the window bench with a shout, while Barbara barely caught herself upright, lingering precariously on the edge of the seat before falling forward and tumbling onto the floor as well. It was kind of funny and endearing -- a true sense of how at home they were, to have let their guards down that much -- especially Dick.

Still. "Hm," Jason said, stepping over the tangled heap of their limbs, shooting them somewhat haughty looks for effect. "Pity."

"You sound like Alfred, a little bit," Dick pointed out breathlessly, giggles already bubbling up as he stared at Jason from upside down. "Do the accent?"

Barbara was less cordial about it, twin blushes spotting high on her cheeks in embarrassment and annoyance. "Argh, jerk, thanks for that." Her hair was a mess as she pushed herself up off the floor with a huff. She paused. "...Wait, _do_ do the accent."

"This is a public space -- and I'm not doing any accents!" Jason called behind him, ducking in-between the nearest two bookshelves and acting like he wasn't bothered, like there wasn't everything in him asking, demanding, answers from Dick himself, of whether he thought Jason could really provide like Bruce was expecting him to -- like Dick was going to need. Like all these other people in his life were managing so far.

Jason wasn't sure if he could measure up. But he was going to try his best. Because Jason couldn't be anyone but himself, and he'd figure out what that meant, for the ways he and Dick and Bruce were all going to fit together for this thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((usually, i would not split a sex scene into parts like this, but idk when i'll get the last bit edited in full and figured it'd be better to at least share this sizeable section sooner rather than later. we'll go all the way through to the end next time! see you then.))

When Dick did actually go on heat, suddenly in the middle of dinner, Bruce only said a brusque, "Jason," promptly ignored everyone else at the table, and whisked a panting and flushed Dick upstairs.

This left Jason on his own to fend off the potentially most awkward moment of his life. Or, at least, it was pretty high up there. The whole table -- Harper, Duke, Stephanie, Cass, and Tim (though no Barbara, who was at home with her father, thank goodness) -- collectively acted younger than their actual youngest, looking at Jason with varying eyebrow wiggles (even Harper! even Duke!!). There were chorusing _ooooh_ s from the terrible trio of Stephanie, Cass, and Tim, unfortunately. Damian merely stood up and swept out the room, a murderous look on his face as he went, to which the Steph-Cass-Tim trio merely pitched their _ooooh-_ ing up even louder. 

And Jason... just had to awkwardly stand up and head up after Bruce and Dick, despite all that. He found himself cursing his life, trying to grit his teeth and bear with _some_ dignity the way the others were still _ooooh_ -ing, the supportive salute Harper sent him, and the gentler thumbs up and soft smile he got from Duke. Going out through the hall to climb the stairwell, Jason noticed that Damian was already gone, nowhere in sight even though he'd just exited the dining room mere moments before. Jason could only assume he'd headed down to the Cave, and would be out all night, beating up criminals with an unnecessary ferocity.

Jason... wasn't gonna _apologize_ to him or anything, because that had nothing to do with him. There was nothing to apologize for, Jason reminded himself, going up the stairs and trying not to feel a sense of dread or panic about what was fast approaching. And even if there was a need for saying sorry, then it was Bruce who needed to apologize. Not Jason. And -- Dick would be the one to calm Damian down after this was all said and done, anyway. Anything Jason had to offer was useless, honestly. Because Jason was just -- going to be there. He was just -- the invited party, doing what he was volunteered for, what he was told he could do, because -- because -- 

Well, Jason wasn't totally sure why. Sure, Bruce had said it was because of their ages, that it'd calm Dick down a lot. And Jason had some theories on why Bruce was so sure about that, based on that time between Jason and Tim and _their_ closeness in age... despite the pure chance of that situation ('cuz Jason was pretty sure it could have been anyone in the family, even Damian, and Jason would have calmed down -- though Tim -- it being Tim -- had been... maybe for the best, sure).

But -- Jason wasn't sure if it went both ways. He wasn't sure if he'd been a part of the family long enough, best enough, genuinely fitting in enough, to really warrant his inclusion in something like this. To warrant his ability to do the same thing for Dick that Tim had done for him.

But... he was going to give it a solid try. He was going to do his level best. It would be fine, he reassured himself firmly, reaching the top stair and turning towards the wing that housed the master bedroom. Even if he totally fucked this up, Bruce was there. And absolute worst-case scenario, Jason could just leave and get help -- the rest of the family was still downstairs, and only one or two of the others at most would leave to back up Damian when tonight was so important, so... yeah, there'd be plenty of people still here at the manor all throughout the night.

It would likely be most if not all of the terrible trio hanging around just in case -- and they'd do perfectly well to take Jason's place in the aftermath of a disaster of him fucking up. They adored Dick in a way that got on really, really well with the way Dick communicated with the world at large. They'd understand his tells and his body language and the things he needed but didn't have the words for yet. Jason would try, and he was no slouch in understanding Dick -- but the two of them only semi-matched in that regard. And mostly only because they had to, as the youngest two, in _'the others baby us, but we're entirely capable of taking care of ourselves, this is so annoying,'_ solidarity.

And all of that? Him getting Dick, sort of; there being guaranteed family to help if things went completely belly up; Bruce being right there in the room, leading everything? That meant that it was okay. It was all gonna be okay.

When Jason got to Bruce's bedroom, where the two of them had absconded away to, he was kind of overwhelmed by how strong Dick was scenting already. Just outside the door, and Jason was already being hit by a cloud of pheromones: Dick's, primarily, and Bruce's right there underneath it. It was overwhelming but also inviting, especially when Bruce's scent was already such a comfort.

Jason was not entirely used to sharing Bruce, to be honest: even if the family fell together in cuddle piles or fucked each other's brains out in random pair ups, really, Jason had mostly only spent some heats with Bruce. There'd been a few with Steph and Tim by this point too, and Duke had sucked him off one time, so good that Jason had nearly passed out when he came. But mostly... he wasn't... he was new to this shit. But when he slipped into Bruce's bedroom, making sure to shut the door behind him, Jason rebolstered his own resolve. Tonight wasn't about that. It wasn't about Jason. He strode towards Bruce's bed with only a somewhat false confidence.

For all that it wasn't about Jason, his cock _was_ already fattening up in interest at the smell of Dick slicking, letting off more pheromones than Jason could identify, really. There, in the bed, he could see Dick squirming, already naked, in Bruce's lap. Dick was sitting in Bruce's lap, thighs clenched around Bruce's muscular thigh, and he was humping against it desperately. 

"Well, fuck _me_ ," Jason mumbled, tripping closer to get a good look.

Dick was middle of the spectrum, when it came to genitalia. He had a tiny cock and perfect-looking pussy and a pink little asshole that currently was winking invitingly at Jason, all of which was making Jason think, obsessively and perhaps disgustingly, _Well, good for you, Dickie, 'cuz I'm gonna fuck you in one of your holes -- just gotta figure out which._ Which... wasn't so much Jason as it was how heady and intoxicating Dick looked and smelled -- especially all tangled up with Bruce like that.

Jason just wanted to -- hell, get his mouth on Dick's cock; make Dick scream as he swallowed around it and coaxed out Dick's orgasm, the first of many. There were so many things Jason wanted to do, so many things flashing through his mind as he got a good eyeful, watching Dick straddle Bruce and pepper his face with kisses, leaking and smearing slick on Bruce and the sheets. Dick was flushed all over, dripping from both his holes even more as Jason approached closer, and he just looked... ready. So goddamn ready for where things were about to go.

This close, right by the bed, Jason could see Dick's puffy cunt in wonderful detail, dark and swollen already in arousal, as he humped forward and dragged himself back on Bruce's leg and -- god, Jason could smell how slick Bruce was too. It was kinda infuriating right now, that Bruce was middle of the spectrum too, his cock big and heavy, his cunt fat and plush. Jason was feeling more and more overwhelmed, because -- he wanted to fuck 'em both, Bruce and Dick. Be fucked by them both too, _do_ something, help, be pleasured -- god, he was starting to slick up too.

"Jay," Bruce murmured lovingly, peering around Dick's quivering body, around his desperate undulations in Bruce's lap, to lock eyes with Jason. "Ready?"

And wasn't that the question?

Except -- Dick let out a little cry, reached back and held himself open, angled his hips so he could at least still grind his cock against Bruce while he arched his back and showed off his wet holes. "Please, please -- " Dick whined, and did he even know what he was asking for? Did it even matter, whether he did or didn't? Jason was going to give him whatever he wanted or needed, even if Jason's voice was currently trapped in his chest at the sight of Dick already so far gone. Because whew boy. Just... wow.

This wasn't helped in the slightest when Bruce held up a hand to show Jason -- oh. That it was shimmering with a wetness that smelled sweet and milky. _Oh._ Jason realized with a rush that Bruce had been pinching Dick's little tits, rubbing and stimulating them, because first heat meant first milk and -- and, and -- 

Bruce lifted the hand to his mouth and, without breaking eye contact with Jason, he lapped the sheen of Dick's milk off his fingers. "Light and refreshing," Bruce said idly, because he was fucking _awful,_ just, all the time. Literally one hundred percent of the time.

"I hate you," Jason said and absolutely did not mean, especially as Bruce chuckled that deep, rich chuckle of his that -- just, was home and was comfort and was _hot._ And then double especially, as Bruce moved that hand to reach around Dick and dip it between his folds -- and then Bruce fucked his middle finger right into the hot, wet core of their youngest.

Jason nearly choked on his tongue, as Dick lost his mind a little, crying out and wriggling his hips. Bruce fucked that one finger relentlessly into him, eased by the copious amounts of slick coming from Dick's cunt and ass, slipping down his crevices and making his thighs a sticky, awful mess.

Fuck, _Jason_ was wet, was tearing off his clothes because -- because his thighs were tacky already with slick of his own. His cock was hard and throbbing and _fuck,_ he wanted to rock into Dick, right beside Bruce's finger. He wanted to ease the tip of himself into the pink, shiny bud of Dick's asshole. He wanted to straddle Bruce's other thigh and chase completion right beside his baby brother, wanted to push Dick away and take all of Bruce's fat girth into himself in one fell swoop, riding Bruce until _Bruce_ was coming, gushing come and slick and needed a dildo to satisfy his own craving for a knot while he fucked Jason's ass.

Instead, he watched Bruce fingerfuck Dick and drive him to a whimpering mess. He breathed in Dick's scent, which spoke of burning arousal, and in Bruce's scent as well. Bruce was _sopping_ wet between the legs, by the smell of it -- god, Jason wondered if they should ask for someone else to get in here, to help with _Bruce_. Harper or Duke could do, for sure. The others, probably too. But Jason... he was just one person. Just a dumb, stupid kid. He couldn't -- he couldn't be responsible for -- 

"Jay," Bruce murmured, his soothing voice cutting through Jason's steadily panicking thoughts -- and he sounded still as in control and confident as ever and... okay. Okay, that was good. "Why don't you get up here and help Dick with this?" Bruce paused his hand mid-thrust in, just to stroke Dick's pink little asshole with his thumb, which made Dick shiver and moan faintly, and -- _fuck._ Fuck, okay, yes. Yes, Jason could do that.

"Okay," Jason croaked out. And he finished stepping out of his clothes and scrambled onto the bed, his stomach heavy with want, his asshole wet and throbbing. His cock was so hard already that it seemed fully possible that he might come before he even touched Dick, what with how good Dickie looked and smelled. The smell of Dick's milk was getting stronger too, and that was doing a lot for Jason. He could feel the sympathy pangs in his own tits, but he figured he'd massage the milk out of himself later. He'd feed off of Bruce later, too. But right now, he just had to -- he needed to -- 

Jason took his cock in hand, helped part Dick's cheeks a bit more, and rubbed the head of it against Dick's asshole. The slick that dribbled onto his tip immediately had Jason panting, feeling half-crazed, and it didn't help when Bruce ducked, a little awkwardly but ducked all the same, and a soft, gentle suckling noise started up. The smell of milk was getting stronger, and Jason knew what that meant: that Bruce was mouthing at Dick's nipples, was drinking from him, coaxing his milk out.

Dick was whining so loudly and helplessly, sounds so sweet and soft and perfect, completely at odds with the way Jason knew he was a trained killer, that Dick was able to be ruthless and deadly and untouchable, if he so chose. Instead, right here, trapped between the two of them, he was whining and shivering and -- and _coming;_ right this second having the first orgasm of many, cunt dripping excess slick, thighs quivering, hips moving erratically to drag Jason's cockhead against him. Jason watched, enamored, as the way Dick's pussy twitched around Bruce's single finger, as his scent filled the room near-oppressively.

Jason's cock fattened even more at the smell and sight of it, more slick oozing out of him, because -- damn. Just damn. Jason could hear Bruce suckling more intensely, and his eyes zeroed in on the way Bruce freed up one hand to take a gentle grasp of his own huge cock, giving it a firm stroke.

That -- was doing something to Jason. The way Bruce was needy too, even if he wasn't so vocal about it. "You don't want something in you, B?" Jason asked suddenly, breathlessly, not sure where his source of inspiration was coming from but one hundred percent certain that this needed to be said. "You don't need something filling you up?"

Bruce pulled away and looked at Jason from over Dick's shoulder with hazy eyes. His lips were swollen and red and damp, like he'd been kissing someone. There were translucent beads of milk still at the edges of his mouth. It made Jason want to kiss him and lick the traces of Dick's milk out his mouth and off his tongue. Dick, still gasping from his first climax, even managed to lift a tender, if not shaky, hand to Bruce's jaw, and made a soft, affectionate sound at how wrecked Bruce looked, just slightly off-center from composed.

Bruce blinked, like he was startled. Then some of the haziness faded, eyes flickering to Dick's face, before he leaned in to nuzzle their noses together briefly. Then, to Jason, he smiled softly, and answered, "Maybe later. Maybe our little Dickie can fill me up." 

Dick was breathing easier, shaking less. "Is -- " Dick placed careful hands on both of Bruce's shoulders, but sounded a little playfully amused, and Jason wasn't sure if he could deal with both of them being -- this way that they were. "Wait, Bruce, is that a euphemism for my milk or my cock?"

"Jesus," Jason said under his breath, more exasperated than anything else. And weirdly, for a moment, it didn't even feel like they were in the middle of having sex -- or at least getting ready to, considering... well, that Jason hadn't gotten in Dick yet. No -- it just. Felt normal. Silly and stupid and affectionate in its own convoluted way.

Bruce only hummed placidly in response. "Either way works," he said, flippantly, and then he leaned back in to suck at Dick's breasts once more.

"Mm, that's true," Dick said just as flippantly, but then he was moaning again, from Bruce's mouth on him.

And if that wasn't some kind of an answer, huh? Jason could only laugh a little, feeling a little more settled in all at once. "Okay, got it. We'll worry about Bruce getting fucked later. So, I guess..." With the way Dick was angling his hips, it was obvious that he wanted Jason to grind up against him, to nudge his cock up against Dick's asshole. Fuck, Dick's hole was fluttering, flexing a little open and then closed, like he was asking for him. And what else could Jason do but helplessly drag his cock against that drooling hole? "Mmngh, o-okay. I -- I'm gonna -- "

"Yeah," Dick said breathlessly, asshole fluttering more, hips grinding back, searching for Jason's touch. "Yeah, yeah, Jason, Jaybird, come on -- "

They lost a little time, Jason shifting so his cock wasn't in the way before he carefully slipped a finger into Dick's hole, groaning at how hot and wet Dick felt inside. From all the Bat-related training, Jason had enough balance and core strength to stay upright on just his knees, which made it easy for him to reach behind himself and fuck a finger into his own entrance right away. He was just chasing pleasure, going after what felt good, and Jason just -- wanted something in him, while he was prepping Dick. It made it feel more intimate, like they were getting prepped together.

It was almost too overwhelming, thinking of it like that-- but in a good way. It was making Jason move perhaps a little too fast with himself, adding a second finger for himself right when it felt fine to add a second for Dick -- because Jason was not on his heat, so he should have been giving himself more time to adjust, but -- 

Bruce seemed to like the sight of it, when he pulled back to look over them approvingly, only for a moment. "Good," he said in a rumbling, approving voice, pinging off the innate desire for praise that shaped most of this family whether they admitted to it or not. "Ah, perfect, you two."

Dick and Jason both moaned loudly in reply, and Jason was fingerfucking them both slightly more aggressively in a heartbeat. Bruce liked it, he _liked_ it, and Jason liked it too. Dick obviously did as well, hips chasing back onto the fingers thrusting into him. Below Jason's fingers in Dick's asshole, Bruce carefully parted Dick's cunt a bit more and slipped in another large finger -- and fuck. There was slick everywhere. Dickie was getting to be so full of fingers, that he'd be ready for something more in no time. Jason breathed roughly out of his mouth and tried not to lose his mind entirely.

By the time he and Dick were both on their third finger -- Jason, again, a little too soon (but he liked the burn, the realness, the grounding nature of it all) -- Bruce had moved on to Dick's other, more neglected nipple, was sucking deep long pulls of Dick's first milk from him. Somewhere in there, Bruce had also jumped from two to fucking _four_ fingers into Dick's pussy, driving them into him at the perfect angle, all of it incredibly entrancing for Jason to watch. Dick was moaning, was squirming, and the rude, smacking sounds of Bruce's large fingers pressing deep into Dick and pulling back out, again and again, was so sloppy-wet and disgusting that Jason almost wanted to blush.

Really though, he wanted to get into Dick. And to have someone get into him.


	4. Chapter 4

One thing at a time though. "Shouldn't we -- I mean -- B, can you -- I -- stop being greedy and _help me,"_ Jason managed to hiss out at Bruce, too breathless to manage much else. Because -- okay, yes, glass houses and throwing stones (Jason was being just as greedy, maybe more so, with Dick and with chasing his own pleasure), but -- the real issue was positioning.

If they were going to move on, then with the way they were now, they weren't... it wasn't gonna work. Not if they were going to give Dick what he really needed. Not if Jason was gonna give Dick his cock, like he was so clearly begging for. "I -- I mean, with -- with -- " God, where were his _words?_ He was so strung out on everything that was happening, he couldn't figure out how to say it out loud --

Dick wasn't helping, squeezing around his fingers like he was. "Jason's ready to fuck me," Dick volunteered suddenly, words only a little stuttered from arousal, and then from Jason unintentionally crooking his fingers in surprise at Dick's candor. "Th -- ah, Jay, w-wait -- ah -- that's, ah, what he's trying to say."

Jason felt absurdly and distastefully exposed in that moment. Panicking, he carefully pulled out his fingers from himself -- it felt strange to continue to act so indulgently when he was mortified. "Dick," he hissed out. But then there was nothing else he could say. It was true -- and for some reason that was embarrassing.

Bruce, peering over Dick's shoulder, merely laughed softly. It was a warm and sure sound, totally uncomplicated and easy to unravel for its meaning: that Bruce didn't mind. That Bruce was charmed by the two of them. And seriously, Jason really felt like Bruce getting to help people with their heats -- hell, maybe sex in general -- really mellowed him out. Maybe it was the control it offered, or maybe it was something about Bruce's highly developed sense of empathy that he never knew how to express well in most other situations. Or maybe he was just sex repressed half the time. Whatever it was, him being all easy to deal with, relaxed and simple to read for once... it was nice. It was making it easy for Jason to find his calm after continuously feeling knocked off-kilter.

"Okay, yeah," Jason mumbled, leaning in to press his lips to whatever bare skin of Dick's he could reach, mouth sliding over Dick's warm shoulder blade and moving towards the line of his spine. This was helping, too. "Yeah, that is what I'm trying to say."

Bruce chuckled, before he sighed softly, all fond. "Of course it is. That's what comes next, isn't it?" Bruce straightened back up as he spoke. He licked his lips of any traces of Dick's milk, then leaned in to press a surprisingly chaste kiss to Dick's mouth. "And you taste lovely, sweetheart."

"Ah, Bruce," Dick whispered out bashfully, honest-to-god preening under the attention. Like Bruce wasn't knuckle deep in him. Like Jason wasn't stretching his asshole three fingers wide open.

"Ugh, annoying," Jason muttered, but maybe it was because -- sometimes, when Bruce and Dick had their distinct moments like this, he couldn't help but feel invisible.

And maybe they were aware of that, because right away Dick tried to shift -- was reaching behind him to grasp at Jason's wrist and squeeze his fingers around it while sending him an urgent look over his shoulder. And Bruce moved too, pulled his fingers out of Dick and leaned forward, _really_ squishing Dick between the two of them, and he captured Jason's mouth in a kiss. The sweet traces of Dick's milk flavored the press of their lips.

"I love you too, Jaylad," Bruce said with an unbearable amount of affection once they parted -- and, okay, gross. Jason was blushing. He could literally feel his milk come in the second Bruce said it. God, omegas were useless, the whole bunch of them.

Jason tried not to whine in response. So instead, unnaturally and performatively gruff, he gritted out, "Yeah yeah, okay, let's fuck the kid already." 

This only caused Dick to laugh in delight. Bruce let out an exhale through his nose in a way that could only be an aborted laugh, especially as Bruce rested his chin on Dick's shoulder and tilted his head to press it to the side of Dick's face, all while softly smiling up at Jason -- like Jason was something special. Something worth looking at, even after all the wild shit Bruce had to have seen in his weird, rich boy turned vigilante lifestyle. Jason felt nearly dizzy from the implications of that. Dick was making little quiet chuffing noises, nuzzling back against Bruce's face, and still squeezing Jason's wrist.

This was -- too much. "I'm gonna cry, if we don't keep going," Jason admitted quietly. "Come on, don't do this to me."

"Awww, who's the baby now?" Dick cooed, muffled because his face was buried up against Bruce's. Jason huffed and crooked his fingers again, deliberately this time and drawing a tiny yelp -- and then a moan -- from Dick.

"Hey, now," Bruce said in that awful, affectionate way again. He began to straighten out, leaving a quick kiss to Dick's temple before pulling away. "Let's all be considerate here."

Dick hummed and Jason shrugged, slowly extricating his fingers from Dick. "I'm plenty considerate," Jason said, mostly to try and deflect, to move on from being so openly vulnerable and how much that _still_ scared him, even if it was exhilarating to know that he was allowed to be.

And yet, Dick couldn't just leave well enough alone. "You are," Dick said, twisting around partway to look at him soulfully. "You really are. I love you, okay?"

God. Jason screwed his eyes shut. "Oh my goddddd, I love you both too, can we _stop?"_ He just didn't want to cry. He just -- he wanted to keep his head on straight for this whole thing. That was the least he could do, and if he started crying he wasn't going to _stop,_ and then it'd become Dick having to comfort him instead of the other way around, and Jason just wanted to do a good job for once.

Bruce seemed to get it. He had that look in his eyes that he got when Jason opened up about his past, the one that was comforting but also fragile. Then it slid into his _I'll take care of this -- of you_ look, and Jason felt himself calm down once again.

"Alright, Dick," Bruce said, his voice gently commanding. "Come over here?" 

And as easy as that, Bruce was the one to take charge of them repositioning. Jason merely hovered nervously, watching Bruce shift further up on the bed and gesture to where he wanted Dick to go. Jason just watched and waited, trusting Bruce to let him know what was next in the plan. Jason would go along with it, no questions.

He was -- maybe not okay, but he wasn't on the brink of tears anymore, which was good. It did let him stop and take stock of his body and his arousal once again, which was uncomfortable in its own way. Jason's tits felt heavy, like he needed -- needed _Dick_ to suck on them. And Jason's cock twitched at that thought, the thought of feeding his baby brother, helping to sustain him through his first heat -- 

Jason shook his head to clear his thoughts. He needed to focus, to be on alert and ready for Bruce's command. The rest -- fantasies of Dick latching onto him and feeding -- those could come later. For now, Jason watched and waited.

Bruce was now leaned back up against the headboard, with Dick hovering above his lap. And that made sense, because they should probably get Bruce's monster cock in him first, right? Except, then Bruce beckoned to Jason, and Dick was looking over his shoulder, using both his hands to spread his ass and show off his gaping, dripping hole and -- okay, Jason could understand body language way more implicit than that, so -- _okay._

Jason, on his knees, shuffled closer, and Dick shuffled back a bit before going down on his hands and knees and spreading his legs apart a little, clearly ready for Jason to take charge. Dick's breasts were leaking little droplets of milk onto Bruce's legs, and Bruce leaned forward to nuzzle a nose into Dick's hair, eyes drifting closed, briefly, and Jason was entranced, looking at the two of them like this, totally debauched.

One of Bruce's hands drifted up to his own swollen breast, and he squeezed it briefly before he left it alone and snapped back to attention, eyes open and sharp and watching Jason's approach. And Jason's whole body ached with the understanding that Bruce was in the same exact position as him: probably full of milk too, wanting to feed Dick, needing stimulation and to fuck and be fucked. Distantly, Jason thought, _Well, couldn't Damian have been here for this anyway?_ Because he could have just fucked _Jason,_ kept a degree of separation -- 

But no. That wasn't how Bruce and Damian ran things. In some packs, maybe that would have worked -- but not for these two, and that was just the way it was. It wasn't Jason's issue or concern, really. _His_ concern currently, was to line his cock up with Dick's slicked and flexing asshole once more, as Dick supported himself with one hand and used the other to hold himself open again. Jason's concern was to help hold Dick open with his free hand, then to carefully thrust in smooth and slow, cock breaching into Dick's tight little soaking heat. Jason's concern was to take a deep breath as he slid in and in and in, going as gentle and gradual as possible to make sure he wasn't hurting Dick -- that he wasn't about to come instantly from how amazingly _good_ Dick felt, squeezing on all sides around his cock, velvet-soft and fucking _wet_ and _ready_. And Dick moaned and shifted his weight between his knees and panted, and the hand gripping at his ass moved to grope his own tit and -- 

Jason panted and waited before moving any further. "You good?" Dick may have been slicked up, maybe had been finger prepped and was heat dazed, but Jason didn't want to hurt the kid. "Dickiebird, this good?"

"M-move," Dick stuttered out, kneading at his little breast, leaving honest-to-god milk splatters on Bruce's thighs, now. Jason looked up helplessly at Bruce, like _Do you see this shit?_ Because really. Did he? How was anyone in their right mind supposed to deny this pretty kid _anything?_

And Bruce -- flushed and far gone himself, cock so hard and red that it looked painful, cunt smelling so fragrant and wet that Jason wanted to bury his face in it and eat Bruce out for days -- laughed. It was only a little strained, and Bruce's nipples were leaking, tits tight and full looking painfully inviting and -- Jason wanted Bruce, too. God, Jason was surrounded by pretty people, huh?

The moment was perhaps almost ruined, when Bruce said, "Well, you heard the boss." Because Bruce was still awful.

He was also still Jason's everything, though. So Jason let him live that one down, and refrained from making a snarky remark about it. It wasn't like Bruce was wrong, honestly: Dick wanted Jason to move? Then alright. Jason could do that. 

He tenderly gripped Dick's slight, narrow hips, and then carefully tugged backwards to pull out and out and out until only the tip was left inside, Dick moaning the whole time. And just as carefully and gently, he thrust back in, 'til it was skin on skin, with Dick pressed up as close to Jason as possible, his ass flush up against Jason's lap and thighs.

"God, you feel incredible, Dickie," Jason whispered, because it was the only thought running through his mind. "You feel so good." He could feel Dick drip more slick at the praise and it was addicting, knowing he was turning Dick on with just his words. "Wait 'til B's in you, he's gonna feel so good too, you're gonna blow his mind -- "

Dick whined, tightened around him, seeming genuinely distressed. "I -- I want more, but I don't want to come before -- before Bruce is -- "

Jason squeezed his hip gently. "It's okay if you do, there's still time -- "

Dick keened lowly, shuddering as his asshole kept fluttering around Jason's cock, his slick making the press of their skin wet and sticky. Jason kept both hands firmly on Dick's hips, even though he wanted to reach for his own nipples and pull on them, wanted to flip Dick around so Jason could fuck into him and have Dick suckle from him at the same time. _Fuck,_ Jason thought, and his cock throbbed particularly noticeably at the idea of it, drawing a little wail from Dick.

"No, no," Dick said, trying to push himself up, trying to retain control over the whole situation and Jason was just -- along for the ride, really, gave the tiniest of thrusts because he couldn't help it, with Dick moving like that, tight and hot and soaking around him -- but tried to stay still and listen, as Dick panted and groaned. "I want -- I want both of you, don't come yet, Jay, I -- B -- "

Bruce was there to help in a heartbeat, helping to guide Jason to sit back on his haunches, with Dick following him into the position. Jason could only watch, nearly awed, at Bruce helping Dick to tilt his hips as much as he could while keeping he and Jason connected like they were. Suddenly, Jason realized how this was going to play out, position-wise, and -- and --

"This might be a little tight of a fit," Bruce admitted softly, hovering before the two of them, seated between Dick's open thighs. "Especially in this position. Are you sure -- "

"Oh, just get in me already," Dick ordered, awfully imperiously for someone mid-heat and with a cock up their ass -- and Jason kinda fucking loved him for it.

"Yeah, old man," Jason said, breathless but managing it somehow. "Stop making him _wait."_

Bruce, like always, was a good sport. He only sighed, but said nothing more, adjusting Dick's positioning a little more so he could do as he was told. Jason couldn't be quite as deep in Dick like this, Dick needing to tilt up and forward so Bruce had access, but that didn't make it any less goddamn magical, being buried in Dick's hole, feeling him tense and twitch as Bruce carefully pressed his tip into Dick's soaking pussy.

Jason kept an eye on Bruce's expression as he slowly worked in, inch by inch, as Dick felt like he stopped breathing, held up between them. Bruce's face was slack, though his eyes were sharp and focused. There was a relaxed quality taking over him, even as each inch he slid in made Jason acutely more aware of how close they all were to orgasm. That every little minute thrust in, Jason could -- _feel_ Bruce, could feel him moving up against him, inside Dick as well. It was hot, it was crowded, it was -- it was -- 

"There we go," Bruce murmured, as Dick cried out desperately and Bruce finally slid most of the way home.

With them both in his little narrow body, with him leaning back against Jason like he was, neither of them could be fully in him. But it was such a close thing -- and Dick was so hot and tight around them both -- and Jason wasn't sure if it was his imagination, but he felt like he could feel Bruce's cock against his in obscene, veiny detail. It was as if they were both fucking up into the same wet heat, like Bruce had lubed up his hand or some fleshlight and was holding the two of them together. Except. Except, it was in Dick. They were both in Dick.

"I'm, I'm gonna, I'm, I _can't --_ " Dick was moaning frantically, and then Jason felt him squirt around them, making a mess, trapped and squirming desperately on them both. "Ah, _ah --_ !"

"That's perfect, sweetheart," Bruce murmured lowly, and Jason groaned and it was all -- so much.

"Can you move?" Jason whispered, because he wasn't gonna last much longer and -- feeling Bruce through Dick's walls was -- a fantasy he never knew he had, but... "Dick, is it okay if Bruce moves?"

"Mm-hm," Dick said, voice faraway as he recovered from his latest climax. "Yeah, yeah, use me, please, please."

Bruce hummed, like he wasn't sure, so Jason nuzzled the side of Dick's face and pressed tiny kisses there until Dick was a little less hazy and a little more present. Both he and Bruce stayed still and waited, with Bruce gently massaging Dick's chest to soothe him further. Jason could smell the fresh milk coming in, Dick's little clean scent, milk smelling too sweet and almost flowery to belong to anyone but someone young and on their first heat.

Finally, Dick drew in a deep breath, seeming to come back into himself. "I -- really want you to move. Either of you. Both of you."

And that was as simple as it got, wasn't it? "Okay," Jason murmured, pressing more kisses to Dick's cheek. "What the baby wants, the baby gets, right?"

"Yeah," Dick said faintly, and if he wasn't so far gone on heat and multiple orgasms, Jason would be willing to bet he'd have something more to say. As was, it was cheeky enough to really confirm that Dick had the presence of mind to be asking for things he really wanted, as opposed to just going along mindlessly with their suggestions.

Bruce scoffed gently. "Oh, is that the new rule?" 

But he was -- moving. Right away, Bruce started moving -- Jason didn't even have to look down or watch Bruce to know that. Jason could have had his eyes shut and known, because he could _feel_ it. Could feel the pressure easing up inside Dick as Bruce pulled out slow and steady, which made Dick draw in a shaky breath in preparation. And then -- Bruce thrust back in, hard and sudden, and Dick _shrieked_ , tightening up around them both.

Jason choked on air. On sensation. On the way Dick was trembling in his lap, and the way Bruce's girth was pressed up against him. Seeing stars, Jason hid his face in Dick's neck and grinded up relentlessly into Dick's wet hole, trying to just hold on. But _fuck,_ he could feel Bruce -- and Dick -- and it was a lot to deal with. Jason was slicking up so much that he was making his own legs, folded up under him, impossibly wet. And he wanted -- he just wanted -- 

Jason could only whimper, as Bruce let out a faint keen, so needy and breathy that it was almost alarming. And all Jason could think to say was, "B, it's okay."

Bruce groaned wordlessly, and between the two of them Dick squirmed and made a soft sound, one that was not quite a gasp, yet not quite anything else -- and Jason was pretty sure they were all feeling pretty overwhelmed. But -- 

" 's okay, both of you, just take your time and breathe," Jason assured them, nuzzling into Dick's neck one last time for reassurance and then looking up to try and lock eyes with Bruce, because this was something Jason could do. He could be half out his mind with how good this all felt and still manage to be Bruce and Dick's rock. Their point of stability. This was a thing that Jason could fucking _do._ Bruce had that hazy look to him again, so Jason just said, softly, "B."

It made Bruce jolt a little, blink a _lot_ , and then he was panting softly, replying, "Jason," and then softer still, "Dick."

Bruce's scents were so... loud now, his slick musky and overwhelming, his milk (which had to be dripping out of him by now) overpowering Dick's sweet scent, mixing with it and making Jason breathe out his mouth desperately, tongue darting out to catch the complexities of the smell. Bruce's pheromones and arousal were clearly responding to Dick's and Jason's, and it was pushing all three of them to the brink. But Bruce was looking at Jason with a smile, and then to Dick -- and slowly, slowly and truly, began to move.

Bruce, now that he'd started, was thrusting rhythmically, gradually picking up speed in small increments. He wasn't pulling out all the way, but instead at about halfway would drive back into Dick with an increasing relentless intensity. Dick moaned, and Jason tried to keep up a reassuring, though babbled, murmur, but the whole situation was very quickly going sideways.

It wasn't long before Bruce was rocking the both of them with each thrust, his huge cock sliding against Jason's through Dick's thin, tight walls. And Jason felt half out of his mind over it, barely able to keep up with what was going on. He jumped in place (earning a shocked whimper from Dick) when Bruce placed a hand to Jason's back to keep him upright, to give him silent reassurance that Bruce was back in control, in case Jason needed to let go completely. Or at least, that was how Jason was interpreting it -- and he appreciated it. Because he wasn't going to be able to hang on for much longer.

Jason wasn't even really moving. He was just grinding, humping up into Dick, hands fisted in the sheets so Dick's hips could flexibly move however Dick needed them to as he stayed strung up between Jason and Bruce. And that was okay, Jason's lack of agency in this. Jason didn't think any of them could really handle him doing more than humping and clinging on for dear life, not with Bruce fucking them both like this. And not with Dick being so perfectly wet and hot and tight around them both like he was.

Dick's hips jerkily twitched into and away from the movement from Jason and Bruce both, like it was too much and not enough. And then he was crying out, squirting, fucking _again,_ squeezing around them, wetness everywhere, his scent everywhere -- and too much was too much. Jason couldn't help it -- he groaned and _came,_ cock throbbing and asshole flaring as he spilled come and eked out slick and felt the edges of his consciousness very nearly white out.

All his higher thinking functions shorted out and, running purely on what felt good, Jason wedged a hand between Dick's back and his own front and cradled a heavy and full tit in his hand, squeezing the swollen flesh and feeling the milk bead out. It was near-ecstasy, with Bruce sliding against him as Jason's cock twitched out the last of his release, his hole fluttering, all his senses overloaded.

"Wan' it," Dick slurred out weakly -- and Jason couldn't even begin to comprehend what he meant by that, not still orgasm-stupid and with Bruce still fucking up into Dick's quivering, sloppy cunt. Bruce's thrusts were pulling out less than ever before; he was more grinding up into Dick, and it was putting constant pressure against Jason's now oversensitive length. Bruce's thick cock felt impossibly large like this, fat and hard, and suddenly Jason thought, _Fuck, bet B would kill to have a knot in him right now --_

And then Bruce hissed out a tight breath and came too, his strong adult scent overpowering theirs in the room. Jason and Dick both let out a high whine at that, at the pleasure-proudness that came from satisfying their pack leader and making him come. It was more instinctually done than intentional, but it felt so right that Jason didn't feel embarrassed over it. Bruce hummed in response, but was still mostly riding out his climax.

After a long few moments, full of Dick whining and Jason chuffing, Bruce finally got a hold of himself. "So good, perfect, both of you," Bruce managed to breathe out. They all were coming down a bit from the high of all the emotions and arousal. "I'm so proud."

And -- Jason's heart skipped a beat, because it was always good to hear -- to know -- 

He wasn't going to cry _now,_ right after the first round when he'd managed to hold out and do good, he told himself firmly. To distract himself, Jason tried to focus on catching his breath, and pressed a firm thumb to his sore nipple, expressing a little more milk.

Dick still seemed a little out of sorts, slumped back against Jason bonelessly -- understandable, considering he was pumped full of come, both holes still plugged up. His heat was definitely going to build back up, but Jason figured he should be okay for a little while as he recovered from getting wrung out like he had. Still, Jason wrapped an arm around Dick's waist and pressed a kiss to the side of his face just in case, as Dick mumbled, "I -- Jason's -- I want -- "

Bruce hushed him gently, and said, "One moment," and then slowly slid out of Dick's cunt. Both Dick and Jason shivered at the sensation, and then at the next one: Dick unintentionally flexing around Jason's overworked cock still inside him. Still, the moment passed, and then Bruce smiled gently and shifted so he could loom over them both, hovering and large in a familiar way that made Jason feel protected and safe. Bruce pressed a kiss to Dick's forehead, and then to Jason's, and said, as pleasant as anything, "Continue. What is it that you want?"

"Milk," Dick said helplessly, which had Jason blinking in confusion. But then Dick took a steadying breath -- and the little bastard intentionally pressed his back against Jason, _hard._ Jason yelped, and Dick just said, even as some of Jason's milk trickled down his back, " _Milk."_

Jason was -- pretty tired. Was still a little aroused. But mostly, his tits hurt, being as full as they were. He hid his face against Dick's neck again, and didn't want to assume anything that might get his feelings hurt, too. "Yeah Dickie, you made some, congratulations. Damian's gonna love that, once he gets a taste." Deflect, deflect, deflect. Jason's playbook was the same old, tired routine, but what did anyone expect from him?

Well, Jason could practically hear Bruce's disapproval at his statement, but luckily, the atmosphere wasn't totally ruined straight away. Instead, Dick just whined softly, like he was annoyed but too tired to talk through it for once.

Bruce followed up dutifully. "Do you mean Jason's?" He asked delicately, which made Jason's heart skip a beat at the implication. Except Dick didn't ask for things like that from Jason. It hadn't happened yet, in all the build up to today. So Jason wasn't -- getting his hopes up. 

When Dick simply said, _Mmm,_ in response, Jason startled at Bruce carefully patting at the arm he had hooked tightly around Dick's waist. "Come on, Jay," Bruce said softly when Jason peeked up at him. There was a really gentle smile on his face -- and seriously, Bruce was never as relaxed and at ease as when he was doing omega shit and looking after the pack. Which was -- nice. It was always nice to see him like this.

Unsure of what else to do, Jason just let Bruce help Dick off of Jason's flagging cock with minimal wincing and hissing on both their parts. Always a pessimist and never a believer, Jason didn't try to follow up on -- whatever it was Dick was asking for. As soon as he was clear to do so, Jason collapsed back on the bed. His now free second hand went up to his other breast to start easing pressure, and maybe it was a little lewd, to be doing this after everything was all said and done and they were in a momentary reprieve, but -- 

Immediately, Dick swat his hands away, pouting. "Come on, stop," Dick grumbled, and then he laid down and cuddled up with Jason on the mattress, pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Jason's nose before scooting further down to chest-level and quickly latching on to a nipple. Jason let out a relieved breath at the sensation, his heart racing at the -- pure fucking affection this implied.

He couldn't let his guard down yet, though. "I -- you're the one that -- " Jason felt a little guilty, taking attention away from Dick's needs like this -- or hell, even Bruce's -- 

" 's fine," Dick mumbled around a mouthful of milk, like an _actual_ baby, dribbling some down his chin. He didn't seem to care much, though, and went back to suckling peaceably, eyes sliding shut. And that was apparently that.

Jason could only laugh a little in disbelief at Dick's brattiness. At how simple and easy he made things, sometimes. Lifting an eyebrow at Bruce, he gestured to Bruce's heavy-looking breasts. "If we can figure out a good configuration, I'll do you?"

It was Bruce's turn to laugh, low and soft, as he laid down beside them, putting himself between them and the sightline of the door as if to protect them from the outside world and possible danger. Bruce was always so... "I'm fine for now. Next round, maybe."

Jason hummed. Next round, huh? Didn't sound too bad. Jason settled in a little bit more, soothed by Dick's suckling, by the relieving pressure in his chest, by Bruce watching over them both with that content look on his face, and by the calm sinking into the atmosphere of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i set out to write pwp and did a world tour of jason todd's feelings of inadequacy instead. anyway, hope people enjoyed this! sorry it took me so long to edit! if you want or decide to leave a comment at any point (not that you have to! literally no pressure), i just wanted to say that short comments with emojis and keysmashes (and so on) are just as valid as long and analytical comments, if that helps with potential pressure / anxiety about writing feedback. and most importantly of all, please stay safe and healthy everyone!
> 
> \-- 🍃


End file.
